Investors receive financial and other news in many different ways. Many investors monitor network or cable television stations that provide general and financial news. Some investors utilize financial news web sites, applications, or other Internet sources. Some investors, such as professional investors, utilize proprietary news services, such as Bloomberg Professional® service available from Bloomberg L.P. of New York, N.Y.